gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Ecology of Rhutalath
Weather and Climate The weather in Rhutalath is really divided into two regions; North Rhutalath, comprising Huanor and Kanora, north of the Mountains, and South Rhutalath, consisting of all regions south of the mountains, and the Islands. South Rhutalath is usually exceedingly hot, especially round the Island areas. Although it rains often in the summer, the rain is heavy and short-lived. Due to the unique climate, the rain falls at roughly the same time every afternoon, particularly on the mainland. The islands are more varied, experiencing a Gulf stream from the Land of Keledrakus. The chart below gives the usual temperature for the southern mainland. For the Islands, add another 10 degrees, or so. North Rhutalath is more varied. Whilst temperatures can be hot, they are nothing compared to the intense heat of the south. The vast plains are drowned in rain year round, due to the proximity of the Mountains. In Winter, snow comes down from the mountains, carried by strong winds, and covers the plains and hills in thick snow. Calendar North Rhutalath MONTHS/ TEMP (RAINFALL) 1. Frigiro (winter) 10-30 degrees (Snowy) 2. Nieblo (winter) 10-30 degrees (Snowy) 3. Congalo (winter) 15-35 degrees (Rainy) 4. Cultivo (spring) 35-55 degrees (Rainy) 5. Bonitio (spring) 50-70 degrees (Mod. Rain) 6. Llitho (spring) 65-80 degrees (Mod. Rain) 7. Despullito (summer) 65-85 degrees (Normal) 8. Tempado (summer) 65-85 degrees (Rainy) 9. Solio (summer) 60-75 degrees (Rainy) 10. Autono (autumn) 40-55 degrees (Rainy) 11. Griso (autumn) 30-40 degrees (Snowy) 12. Kalno (autumn) 15-35 degrees (Snowy) South Rhutalath MONTHS/ TEMP (RAINFALL) 1. Frigiro (winter) 25-45 degrees (Mod. Rain) 2. Nieblo (winter) 25-45 degrees (Mod. Rain) 3. Congalo (winter) 30-50 degrees (Rainy) 4. Cultivo (spring) 50-70 degrees (Rainy) 5. Bonitio (spring) 60-75 degrees (Rainy) 6. Llitho (spring) 75-85 degrees (Rainy) 7. Despullito (summer) 75-90 degrees (Normal) 8. Tempado (summer) 75-95 degrees (Normal) 9. Solio (summer) 80-100 degrees (Rainy) 10. Autono (autumn) 60-80 degrees (Rainy) 11. Griso (autumn) 50-70 degrees (Snowy) 12. Kalno (autumn) 40-65 degrees (Snowy) For Garan Islands, add 10 degrees. Days of the Week 1. Lunia 2. Arbola 3. Menalia 4. Marlia 5. Khania 6. Estrallia 7. Sollia Essence Storms One strange phenomenon, more common in Rhutalath than in any other country, are the Essence storms. These vast magical storms usually occur in the foothills or along the coasts, usually in summer, and are considered a great omen. The magical nature of essence storms make them extremely dangerous- one never knows what effect the raw magicka will have on the countryside or the individual caught in it. A sheep can be caught with two heads, or a whole town can disappear over night, only to re-emerge the next day. Naturally, these storms are considered to be an act of God, sometimes vengeful, sometimes leading to miracles. The reason for the high frequency of storms in Rhutalath is unclear, though scholars believe it is something to do with the prohibition on magic. The untapped magic in Rhutalath slowly builds up, denied a normal release through channeling. The Earthnodes begin to well up, and eventually the magic is ejected violently. These storms eventually manifest themselves near a large source of Elemental material, such as the Sea, or the mountains. Fauna Rhutalalth is home to a wide variety of beasts, most of which are common to all parts of Parzifica. The forests are filled with deer, wolves, and many varieites of birds. The plains are stalked by chatmoig, wolves and bears, and grazed by vast herds of reindeers and other herbivores. Many animals come down from the mountains in winter, and others leave the Great Eaves of Tauron. The animals described below are just some of the more uncommon creatures that make Rhutalath their home. Black Eagles-''' Nestling high in the mountains, the eagles are a common site on the plains of the North. Their staple foods are the rats and vermin which dwell in the lowlands. The Black Eagles were once considered sacred to Vinwe, and their image has been adopted for the Rhutalathian Symbol. They are now considered to be good luck, and their arrival is a portent from Khanus of good news. '''Unicorns- The beautiful white unicorns of Rhutalath make their home in the secret Valley of Unicorns in Isana. Peaceful and pure, they are seldom seen by the common folk. The Inquisition believe them to be evil products of magic, though many hunters from other lands come to capture their magical horns. The Unicorns were once ruled over by the Spirit of the Vale, Galana, though now Mep and Alyssa fulfill that role. Pegasi- 'These fantastic and magical winged-horses make their home in the Pegasi Hills, though they often seen as far away as the coast, soaring majestically. More intelligent than normal horses, they are used as steeds for the Whiteguard. '''Manticores-' The manticores are naturally fierce, carnivorous creatures, who prey on humans as much as any other animal. A winged lion with a barbed tail, they make their home in the forests of Mantos. Many have since been domesticated by the Mantaknights, and serve the Royal Army. 'Pallaesa Crabs- '''These giant crabs sometimes reach a height of 8’ and a diameter of twice that. They are passive creatures, usually found on the south shores of Rhutalath, but they will defend themselves if attacked. Their shells are worth a small fortune and are used to make Pallaesan Armour, similar to what the Redguard wear- it is very strong and tough, and light to wear. Other than their size, they live similar lives to smaller crabs. Domesticated Animals '''Huan Horses-' Also known as Hound-Steeds, these horses are some of the finest in Parzifica, and are used by the Conquistidores and the Royal Cavalry. They are faster and slightly larger than most horses, and most are a reddish-brown in colour. They are expensive to breed, and fetch a great price from other nations. Other Creatures 'Wild Trolls-' Wild Trolls live in small tribes in caves or abandoned ruins. Coming in three forms- hills trolls, mountain trolls and snow trolls- they are a constant source of menace for the Rhutalathians, as they raid the farms and herds of the villagers, not to mention eating unwary peasants. The majority of them are found in the Troll Fells. The Trollguard do their best to keep their numbers down, andprotect the lands, but the Trolls breed quite fast. Flora '''Mazalla- Mazalla is an ivy-like plant, with black leaves. It grows naturally around the stones of Kalnus’ tomb, on Sha-Mo, though the Inquisition have taken to growing it in their churches. A normal dose of Mazella (liquified) will inhibited magic-use in a magician for a week. If a larger enough dose is drunk, and the correct prayers chanted, a magician can be ‘stilled’ for life. The poison also causes extreme muscular spasms, and occasionally insanity, and very few ‘stilled’ magicians survive the procedure for long. Kumula- Kumula is blue-striped fungus, which in Rhutalath only grows within the forest of Taur Valax. When eaten, it increase magical potency for a full day, improving spell duration and range. It is highly sought after by most magic-users. Old Eivana- Old Eivana is a type of tobacco grown in the fields and farms of Eivana. It is stronger than most tobaccos, with an earthy taste. However, it is the preferred smoke throughout Rhutalath, and very few Rhutalathian males do not smoke. There are many other varieties grown, but Old Eivana (or Old Eva) is the favoured. 'Glora-' Glora is an exceedingly magical herb, which grows only in the Vale of Unicorns. It is a beautiful plant, with white, almost gossamer flowers. When the petals are made into a liquid, the drink can restore the soul of any dead person, as long as the soul has been gone for less than a month. Category:Ecology Category:Rhutalath Category:Days Category:Weeks Category:Months Category:Weather Category:Flora Category:Fauna